Overload Error
by FoxyKhai0209
Summary: When N-Tek found an underground laboratory underneath their headquarters, they found a young boy who is asleep inside the capsule. Now he has awoke from his slumber and joins N-Tek. But they soon discover that he's not human or human mutant, he's an... Android!
1. Prologue

**Yo! What's up guys! This is my first story of Max Steel. New Human Mutants are add and a new robot has awoken from his slumber. Enjoy!********  
**

* * *

**Prologue**

**Xander McGrath  
Age: 5 (flashback), 15 (sleep over 10 years ago)  
Gender: Male  
Alias: Xan, Bro (by Max), Robot boy (by Tech), RoboKid (by Berto), Sweetie (by Molly), Kiddo (by ****Forge**), Doll (by Kat), Action-figure (by Jefferson), Cute (by Ocean), Buddy (by Nath), **Weirdo (by Axel), **Robot killer boy (by Jason), Virus Child (by Miles)  
**Occupation: Hero, Student, N-Tek agent****  
Hair color: Brown  
Eye color: Blue (online), Red (under control of Miles Dredd), Black (offline)  
Species: Human (deceased), Android (build by his creator)  
Family: Maxwell "Max" McGrath (older brother), Molly McGrath (mother), Jim McGrath (father/creator deceased), Forge Ferrus (uncle)  
Symbol: X  
****Constellation Sign: Cygnus**  
Modes: Jet Mode, Head explode Mode, Battle Mode, Night Vision Mode, Sky Rocket Super Punch Mode, **Language Mode,** **Sing Mode  
Fighting Style: ****Unique (Humanoid-Cyborg Combat)**

**Ocean Gardner  
Age: 15  
Gender: Female  
Alias: Sis (by Sydney), Water girl (by Nath), Surfer girl (by Tech), Pearl (by Xander)  
Occupation: Hero, Student  
Hair color: Blonde  
Eye color: Brown  
Species: Human Mutant  
Family: Sydney Gardner (older sister)  
****Symbol: Drop  
****Constellation Sign: Aquarius**  
Powers and Abilities: Water and moisture manipulation, Hydrokinetic Surfing, **Hydrokinetic Combat, **Water Purification, Healing Water, Water Touch, and Water Walking  
**Alter Ego: AquaGirl**

**Nath Kowalski  
Age: 15  
Gender: Male  
****Alias: Bro (by Kirby), Magnet Boy (by Tech), Nathy (by Ocean) Friend (by Xander)  
Occupation: Hero, Student  
Hair color: Brown  
Eye color: Brown  
Species: Human Mutant  
Family: Kirby Kowalski (older brother)  
****Symbol: Magnet  
****Constellation Sign: Cepheus**  
Powers and Abilities: Magnetism manipulation  
Alter Ego: Force

**Tech Martinez  
Age: 15  
Alias: Bro, Shock Boy (by Berto), Techy (by Ocean), Technology Boy (by Nath), Techer (by Xander)  
Occupation: Hero, N-Tek scientist, N-Tek agent  
Hair Color: Black  
Eye color: Brown  
Species: Human Mutant  
Family: Roberto "Berto" Martinez (older brother)  
****Symbol: Number  
****Constellation Sign: Capricornus**  
Powers and Abilities: Technology Manipulation  
Alter Ego: Technology "Techno"

* * *

**Chapter 1 is done! I'll ya all next day!**


	2. He's Awoken Part 1

**Here it is! Finally finished! Enjoy my story!**

* * *

**He's Awoken Part 1**

In Copper Canyon High School, Max went to his locker to get his things for his homework. Until a voice came behind him, he turns around to see a young boy who looks a lot like his best friend Kirby. But younger, he has fair skin, same hairstyle like Kirby brown hair, brown eyes. He wears a base layer gray shirt with long sleeves, black top t-shirt underneath his base layer, black jeans, pair of blue shoes, white hat, and he holds a brown backpack. "Hey there," the boy greet to Max, "Hey," Max said, "You must be Max, right?" The boy ask, "Yeah, that my name. And you, what's your name," he ask, "The name's Nath Kowalski," the boy named Nath introduces himself, "Nath? That's a good name," he said then another voice calls out to Nath. Max and Nath looks to their left side to see a young girl who looks a lot Max's girlfriend Sydney, she has fair skin, same hairstyle like Sydney blonde hair, brown eyes. She wears a green top t-shirt, blue jacket, blue skirt, white socks, pair of green shoes, and she holds her green sling bag at her back, "Nath, there you are," the girl said, "Hey Ocean, I just talking to Max," Nath said, she look at Max and greets him, "Hi. I'm Ocean Gardner," the girl named Ocean introduces herself, "Hi. You two look a lot like my friends," Max said.

"Yeah I'm Kirby's younger brother, and Ocean's older sister is Sydney," Nath said, "I didn't know Kirby and Sydney have siblings," Max said surprised, "Yeah. Nathy, your brother is looking for you," Ocean said, "Oh! Right, I forgot about his project!" Nath said as he runs off leaving Max and Ocean behind, "Ugh… Nathy always leave me behind over again…" Ocean groans that she hates being left behind, "Really," Max asks, "Yeah… Anyway I'm gonna help my sister's project. See ya Max," Ocean said as she walks away. Then his partner Steel the Ultra-Link poked his head out from his bag and, asks, "Max, who are they," Max answered, "That's Kirby and Sydney's siblings," Steel then says, "Siblings? What's that mean," he asks, "It means brothers and sisters," Max explains to Steel, "Oooh… So, that's siblings?" Steel ask, "Yeah," Max said, "What about you, Max? Do you have a brother or sister?" Steel ask this makes Max felt sad, "Max, are you okay," he asks, "I'm fine Steel. Anyway let's head back to N-Tek," Max said as he went out his school. Max was walking through the city as he was heading to alleyway where the secret entrance is. Max was thinking about siblings, he has one sibling; Max has a younger brother… But sadly his brother died because of the virus that cause his brother fallen in ill at the age of 5. Max felt so sad that his younger brother died 10 years ago before his father died.

Max has arrived the alleyway he used his TURBO energy and hits the brick wall to revealed a capsule Max sat down the seat and Steel attach himself to the gap the capsule close up and dash in full speed. As Max and Steel have arrive N-Tek they both got out the capsule in front of them was a young boy who looks a lot like Berto. He has fair skin, same hairstyle like Berto black hair, brown eyes. He wears a gray shirt with a number '1' on the left side of his shirt, blue jeans, green jacket tied around his hips, and a pair of light yellow-green shoes, "You must Max and Steel," the young boy said, "Who you? You look a lot like Berto," Steel said, "I'm Tech Martinez, mucho gusto. And Roberto's younger brother," the young boy named Tech introduces himself, "Hey, I'm Maxwell McGrath," Max said introduce himself to Tech, "I already know you. Or should I say the hero of Copper Canyon Max Steel," Tech said causing Max and Steel in surprise, "How do you know our alter ego," Max ask in surprise.

"Your uncle Forge told me all about you, Steel and your alter ego. But don't worry I'm not gonna tell anyone 'bout your alter ego or your true identity," Tech said, "You sound like Berto," Max said, "Yeah right. C'mon your uncle is waiting for you, you too Steel," Tech said as he lead Max and Steel to the Communications Room. As they arrive Forge Ferrus was waiting for Max and Steel, "Hello Max, how was school?" he ask, "Fine. I met new friends," Max said, "Oh? Really, who are they," he ask, "I met Kirby and Sydney's siblings. Their names are Nath and Ocean," Max said, "Nath and Ocean? They sounded like my friends," Tech said, "Wait, you know Nath and Ocean?" Max ask, "Yeah I met them at Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters," Tech said, "Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters, what's that," Steel ask as a question mark appeared on his face, "Its where we learn about something very special," Tech said, "What kind of special?" Steel ask again, "Can't tell ya," Tech said, "Why not?" Max asks, "My teacher told me not to tell anyone. It's a secret," he said, "Your teacher, what's his name?" Max asks, "His name is Charles Xavier. He's in charged to that school," Tech said, "Charles Xavier?" Max said, "Okay, I think enough," Forge said, "Max you're going to do your training,"

Max nodded as he and his uncle are heading to the training room. Tech and Steel were about to follow them, but something catch Tech's attention. Tech saw a picture was place on the desk table he went over to see a whole family of McGraths, "Tech, what is it?" Steel ask, "Look at this Steel. It's a picture of the McGrath family," Tech said Steel looked closer to the picture in the picture was young Max with his parents and his uncle. But there is another boy who looks a lot like Max, he looks about 5 years old, "Who's this?" Steel asks, "I don't know Steel. I think this is Max's younger brother and Commander Forge's nephew," Tech said, "I never know Max has a younger brother," Steel said, "Yeah. C'mon let's ask them," Tech said as he and Steel head for the training room. As they arrive Tech saw his older brother Berto was typing something on the computer for Max's training, "Berto," Tech call out Berto turns around and saw his brother, "Oh, hey bro," Berto said, "I see you were doing something for Max's training, huh," Tech said, "Yeah, his training will be start in 5 minutes," Berto said.

Tech then went over Forge, he was about to say something but he turns around and was surprised, "Tech, don't that, you scared me half to death," Forge said, "Sorry. I have something to ask you, sir," Tech said, "What is it?" Forge asked, "We saw your family picture at the Communications Room." Steel said, "And you have another nephew." Tech adds, "Another nephew?" Forge said confused, "Yeah, you do have another nephew," Tech said, "And he looks a lot like Max." Steel adds, "That boy in picture is Max's younger brother and my nephew," Forge said, "What's his name," Tech asks, "His name is… Xander McGrath," Forge said with a sad tone in his voice, "Forge, are you okay?" Tech asks, "Something wrong?" Steel asks, "I'm fine and nothing is wrong," Forge said, "So, your nephew's name is Xander McGrath, right?" Tech said Forge nodded, "I never met him. I would like to meet him," Steel said, "Sorry Steel, my nephew is… not here anymore…" Forge said, "Not here anymore? Why, what happen to your nephew," Tech asks, "My nephew Xander… died 10 years ago," Forge said, "Your nephew died? What happen," Tech asked, "My nephew has a virus inside his body, and it causes him to fallen in ill. Then he died early at the age of 5," Forge said with a sad face, "Oh… I'm sorry about your nephew, sir," Tech apologize, "Yeah, me too," Steel also apologize to Forge. "No, no… It's okay. I know my nephew Max misses his brother, they love each other, have so much fun together, and always be together." Forge said.

"Forge, Max is ready for his training," Kat said, "Alright now let's get started," Forge said. Max was in middle in the training room ready for his training, while Forge and the others are ready to do Max's training. Forge asks Max if he's ready, Max nodded and Berto send out his C.Y.T.R.O. robots. The C.Y.T.R.O. robots suddenly surrounded Max ready to attack him, but Max yelled out by saying, "Go TURBO!" Steel link up with him and a flash of bright blue all over his body, as the light died down his clothes has change into a full armor. The C.Y.T.R.O. robots activate their weapons on their arms into guns. They fire at Max with energy blasts, Max quickly dodges them and changes his Base mode into Strength mode. Max then takes down all the robots one of the robots are aiming Max Steel form behind, Max turns around and saw the robots blast at him, he quickly dodges them and smash them. The C.Y.T.R.O. flies off and lunch missile at Max Steel, he changes his Strength mode into Flight mode and quickly flies off. But the missile hits the ground and its cracking apart, then the ground collapse and made huge hole. Everyone gasps and rush over the huge hole, "Whoa, now that's one huge hole I've never seen," Tech said looking down the huge hole, Steel detached from Max and examined the hole. He then notices that this hole leads to another room.

"Guys this hole leads to another room," Steel said, "Another room? But I didn't notice this," Forge said, "Let's investigate down there," Kat said as she jump down the hole. The others jump down the hole and landed safely, they look around their surrounding and Tech then saw an automatic door, "Hey, guys look," Tech calls out, "What is it, bro," Berto asks, "There's an automatic door," Tech said as he pointed the automatic door with his finger. Berto looked and saw the automatic door, "What's the automatic door doing down here," Berto ask, "I don't know, but we should check it out," Tech said Berto calls the others and went over the automatic door. But the automatic door won't open Steel examined the automatic door, "It seems the automatic door hasn't work for years," Steel said, "So, how do we open it," Max asks Tech walked over the automatic door and place his hand a green technology spreads out from his hand causing the automatic door to open! "I got the door open," Tech said the others looked and shock to see the automatic door was open, "Tech, how did you do it?" Berto ask, "It's my trick," he said as he went inside follow by the others. They were in some sort of a lab and it was dark, they brought out their flashlights and turn them on, they look around they see some old computers, paper files, and gears, "Whoa… This place never has been used for years," Berto said, "Yeah… and spooky too," Max adds Tech then saw something over the desk table he went over and picked it up. It looks like a picture, but the dust covers the frame Tech blows the dust away then he was startled by someone who is coughing.

In front of him was Steel wiping the dust off his face, "Sorry Steel, you startled me," Tech said, "It's okay and sorry for startling you. What's that you have," Steel asks notice that Tech was holding something. He looked back the picture in the picture was the same photo that Forge has, "Hey this photo has the same like Forge has," Tech said Steel look at the picture and Tech was right they are the same like Forge has, "Why is it doing down here?" Steel asks Tech shrugged at he, then Tech notice another automatic door he went over it Steel follow him. He and Steel are already in front of the automatic door Tech notice there's a light under the automatic door like someone was inside. Tech calls the others then the others came over to them, "What is it Tech," Jefferson asks, "I think someone is inside right behind the automatic door," Tech said, "You sure?" Forge ask Tech nodded, "Alright, Berto I want you to try to open this door," Forge order as the young scientist nodded but before he could the automatic door was open causing everyone in surprise, "Or not," Forge said, "Tech did you open the automatic door like what you did," Berto asks his brother Tech shook his head meaning that he didn't open the door, "I guess this door is still working while the other door isn't when we enter," Kat said as the enter the room, once they enter no one's here expect a white capsule was there.

"Whoa, check it out," Tech said as he run over the white capsule, "What's this capsule doing down here?" Steel asks, "I dunno Steel," Tech said as the others went over to them and the capsule, Forge examined the capsule, "Forge do you have any ideas what's it doing down here," Max asks, "I don't know Max. I never thought that we have an underground room or a lab," Forge said Tech touch the capsule it was so cold, "Brrr… It so cold," Tech said rubbing his hand, "I scan the capsule and found an information," Steel said, "Can you tell us," Forge ask, "Yes, this thing was been here for 10 years ago," Steel explained, "That thing was been here for 10 years ago," Jefferson asks, "Yes including this place. Someone seal this place and left this capsule behind," Steel said Tech looked closer the capsule then he notice there's a figure inside the capsule, "Hey, there's someone inside the capsule," Tech said, "There's someone in the capsule," Berto said in surprise.

Tech wipe the frost off the capsule to revealed a young boy sleeping inside the capsule, "Oh my goodness," Kat gasp in shock, "What's this boy doing inside the capsule," Jefferson asks, "I dunno, hold on let me scan him," Steel said as he scan the sleeping boy then he gasp in shock, "What is it buddy," Max asks, "This boy… He's been asleep over 10 years ago," Steel said, "No way! Really?!" Max exclaimed Steel nodded, "Why this boy is been asleep for 10 years ago," Kat asks, "I don't know. Maybe we should wake him up," Forge said, "Right Commander. But… how do we wake him up?" Berto asks, "Uhhh… I don't know," Forge said, "There's gotta way how to wake him up," Tech said he then accidentally step on the wire causing the computers to go back online, "ACTIVATE SYSTEM ONLINE," the computer said, "Bro, what did you do," Berto asks, "Ummm…" Tech was about to say something but the computer system interrupt him, "DOWNLOAD MEMORY DATAS, RE-AWOKEN IN 5, 4, 3, 2, 1. DOWNLOAD COMPLETED AWAKEN XANDER," the computer said as the capsule was open. Everyone look at the capsule to see the boy's whole body. They watch carefully with a strange look on their face, the boy wears a full silver suit with an 'X' on the right side. He has fair skin, same hairstyle like Max brown hair, but his eyes were still close unknown what's his eye color is, "Max this boy looks like… you!" Tech said.

"What," Max said confused he looked at the strange boy, suddenly the strange boy finally open his eyes to revealed his blue eyes just like Max! The strange boy got out his capsule and looked around his surroundings, the boy turns around notice strange people are staring at him, "Are you all the one who woke me up?" the strange boy asks, "Uhhh… Yeah," Max said, "Who are you, you look a lot like Max," Tech said, "I'm Xander. Xander McGrath," the strange boy named Xander introduces himself. This cause Max and Forge in shock that they know that boy, Max's long lost brother and Forge's long lost nephew, "Xander? Is it really you…?" Max ask, "Yes Max," Xander said with a smile, "You still remember me?" he ask, "Yes I still remember you, you too uncle Forge," Xander said this make Max and Forge felt happy to see him again, they both give him a big hug, "Xander! I can't believe you're… you're alive!" Max said as tears rolls down his cheeks, Xander didn't say anything but hugs them back as they released each other from their hug, Forge asks Xander, "But how…? We thought you… died. But, why were you inside the capsule," Xander then says, "I… don't know. I've been asleep over 10 years," then Berto spotted a paper files on the computers. He went over, pick it up there's a name on it but he can't read the name because it's blurred.

He opens the paper files he saw Xander's name and a picture of him, the rest of the words were all blur he can't read it like this, so he takes it with him. The others heads back to N-Tek along with Xander as they got out of the hole they help Xander out of the hole, he then look around in awe, "What is this place," Xander asks as he was inside N-Tek, "Welcome to N-Tek kiddo," Forge said, "N-Tek?" Xander asks "That's our headquarters name," Tech said, "I don't know you all," he said as he stares at Tech, Berto, Kat, Jefferson, and Steel which is give them a freak out, "Maybe we should introduce ourselves his stares are freaking me out," Tech said freak out about Xander's stares, "I'll go first… I'm Tech Martinez and this my older brother Roberto Martinez but you can call him Berto," Tech said introduce himself and his brother, "I'm Katherine Ryan but everyone calls me Kat," Kat introduce herself to Xander, "I'm Jefferson Smith," Jefferson introduce to Xander, "And I'm—" Steel was cut by Xander, "N'Baro Atksteel X377," Xander said causing Steel in surprise, "How do you know my full name," Steel ask, "I just… know," Xander said Steel started to suspect about him, he feels like he can't trust him.

"Now I have a feeling suspect about him," Steel whisper, "Forge looked what I found," Berto said as he handed over paper files to Forge. He open the files to see all the words were all blurred, "Those files belong to someone and Xander's name was there," Berto said Forge saw a picture of young Xander he smile to see Xander's smile in the photo. Then the photo fell and landed on the floor he notices something at the back of the photo he picks it up, there was a writing at the back of the photo and it reads: 'We always be together Xander. We always promise each other.' Then at the bottom of the photo Max's name was there, "Max did you wrote this at the back of the photo," Forge asks as he handed over the photo to Max. Max looked at the writing and then he remember those words, "Yeah I'm the one I wrote this. Wait, I've been looking for this," Max said, "You were?" Forge asks, "Yeah," he said, "I see. Anyway let's visit your mom about this," Forge said, "Yeah. Xander do you still remember our mom?" Max asks, "Yes I still remember her," Xander said, "Great! Let's go," Max said but he was stop by Tech, "Don't you think he should change clothes instead of that suit he's wearing," Tech said, "Oh, right." He said, "We have a changing room I can lead Xander there," Tech said as he told Xander to follow him.

Walking pass by the corridor Xander started to wonder around in awe, "This place is amazing," Xander said, "Yeah. I'll give you a tour around N-Tek later," Tech said, "You will give me a tour about N-Tek Techer?" Xander asks, "Yeah, and—" Tech paused for a moment, "Did you just call me 'Techer'?" He asks, "Yes. As nickname," Xander said with a smile, "Right… Anyway here's the changing room," Tech said as they arrived the changing room they enter and Tech choose all the clothes for Xander. Tech then went over Xander with clothes Xander looked confused about clothes Tech told him to change his clothes Xander took the clothes from Tech and went to the fitting room. A few minutes later Xander got out the fitting room with new clothes on him. He wears a navy blue shirt with an 'X' on the right side, white jeans, and a pair of black and blue sneakers, "How do I look?" he asks, "It looks great on you," Tech said with a thumps up, "Now let's go back to the others," Xander nodded as he follow Tech. When they got back Max and Forge were now on civilian clothes waiting for Xander, "Whoa, bro you look great," Max said, "Thank you, Max," Xander thanks, "I call Molly at THI I told her that we have a surprise," Forge said, "Surprise? What kind of surprise," Xander ask, "You, Xander. Mom is gonna be happy to see you," Max said, "Oh, okay," Xander said in understood, "And what's this called THI," he asks, "THI means Trans-Human Industries. She works there as CEO," Forge explain then Xander nodded again.

"C'mon! Let's go already," Max said excited, "Okay Max, man I never seen you like this so excited about Xander is here with us," Forge said, "He just wanted to surprise mom, that I'm here now," Xander said as they leave N-Tek on their way to THI. As they arrive they enter and Xander wonder around in awe, "Is this THI," Xander asks, "Yes. Now c'mon Molly is on third floor," Forge said as they went to the elevator as they arrive the third floor and Forge told Xander to stay outside of the office Xander nod as Max and Forge enter the office where Molly is, "Hello, Molly," Forge greet his sister, "Hi mom," Max said, "Oh, hello Forge and Max. So what's this surprise you're telling about," Molly asks. Meanwhile outside of the office Xander was standing outside of the office waiting for his uncle to let him get inside, then Xander saw someone walking by him. It was a man who has blonde bald and brown eyes. Xander stares at him then the man felt that he's being watch he turns around and saw Xander, "What are you staring at?" the man asks, "Who you?" Xander asks, "The name's Axel weirdo," the man named Axel said, "I'm Xander nice to meet you, Axel," Xander said with a smile making Axel give him a freak out, "You're one weirdo kid I never met," Axel said as went to his boss' office.

Xander was confused what Axel said to him then his uncle called him to come inside the office, Xander then enter the office and saw his mom standing between Max and Forge. Molly place her hands over her mouth in shock what she saw is her second son, "Xander…? Is it really you," Molly asks whisper as tears rolls down her cheeks in joy to see her son. Xander nodded as Molly then hugs her long lost son, "I thought I lost you when you died… But here you are," Molly sob, "We're back together again well… except Jim," Forge said, "Jim? Who's that person," Xander asks causing Max, Molly, and Forge in shock, "You don't know our dad," Max asks in shock that his brother didn't remember his father, "No… I have no memories about him. All I remember is you, mom, and uncle." Xander said, "Forge, you told me that you found him underneath N-Tek right," Molly asks, "Yes… We have no idea why Xander is inside capsule. I told Berto to scan the paper files that he found to find information," Forge said, "You know what, I met a man named Axel," Xander said causing Molly in shock, "Xander, you should not talk to him," she said, "Why," he asks, "He's not very nice to kids like you," she said.

"Well, he call me weirdo. What's weirdo means," Xander asks, "It means you're acting strange," Max explained, "Strange? I'm not that strange…" He said, "Well, you are," Steel said as he poked his head from Max's bag, "Steel!" Max said, "What? I'm just saying," he said as Max groan. Meanwhile Axel enter his boss' office in front of him was his boss Mr. Naught, "Hey boss," Axel said, "Axel. What took you so long," Mr. Naught asks, "I met a weirdo kid just outside Mrs. McGrath's office," he said then Mr. Naught hear a beep from his desk. He looked at his hologram screen to see his master, "Ah, Master Dredd. What can do for you," he asks, "Mr. Naught it looks like my old friend Jim McGrath have left something behind from N-Tek," he said, "He left something behind form N-Tek," Mr. Naught asks, "Yes I hear Jim have another son, but his son died 10 years ago… I've also hear that Jim replace his son's human body into an android," he said, "Jim's son? Hmmm… Why did he replace his son's human body into android?" Mr. Naught asks, "Because Jim wants his son to make a new life and spend time with his family," Dredd said, "I see… What's his name and what's he look like," he asks, "His name is Xander McGrath and he looks like this," Dredd said as a picture of a boy appeared on screen then Axel quickly recognize that boy, "Hey, that's the kid I saw," Axel said causing Mr. Naught and Dredd surprise.

"Where do you saw him," Dredd asks, "In Mrs. McGrath office," he said, "I see… So, he's finally awoken from his slumber," he said, "Mr. Naught I want you to capture him immediately," Dredd order, "As you wish, master," Mr. Naught said with a evil smile.

**To be continued…**

* * *

**Part 1 is done! I'll make part 2 another weeks or days. Later!**


	3. He's Awoken Part 2

**Hey guys! I'm sorry I took so long… My first at school was so boring! Anyway enjoy my story;)**

* * *

**Previously:**

_When Forge, Max, and the others found an underground laboratory underneath their headquarters they find a boy who is asleep inside the capsule. Now he has awoken from his slumber the boy named Xander McGrath has reunite his family. But Forge is wondering why his nephew is inside the capsule he told Berto to scan the paper files to find information. When they visit THI Molly was happy to see her son but Dredd wants him, he knows the secret about Jim's son Xander. And he told Mr. Naught to capture him._

**He's Awoken Part 2**

Forge, Molly, Max, and Xander were out of the city. They gave a tour for Xander about Copper Canyon, "This city is amazing," Xander said looking around his surrounding in awe.

"Yeah, me and mom move here when you… died," Max said.

"Hey… It's okay I know why I died 10 years ago. But now I'm here now." He said.

"Yeah but you were inside the capsule, someone wants you to stay live," said Forge, "Sweetie why were you inside the capsule and doing down there underneath N-Tek," Molly asked.

"I… don't know. I have no memory, but I remember you, Max, and Forge." Said Xander, "Then why you don't remember our dad," Max asked.

"I just… don't know…" he said, "It's okay sweetie I'm sure you'll learn about your father," said Molly. They stop in front of the café.

"Let's take a break here," said Forge as they enter the café. Max and Xander seats on the booth while Molly and Forge are going get some snacks, "So Xander," Max began, "Yes Max?" he asked.

"I was wondering about when you died 10 years ago, I was very sad that I loss you that time," he said, "But I'm here now, Max," said Xander, "Yeah I'm just glad you're here." He said, "Hey bro?" Max began, "Yes?" asked Xander.

"Do you still remember we play a lot when we were young," Max asks, "Yes I still remember," he said, "Huh… Guess we should tell our past 10 years ago," Max said

***Flashback 10 years ago***

Two young boys were playing outside of their house in front yard. _"C'mon bro," _6 years old Max yelled, _"Wait for me bro!" _5 years old Xander yelled back. Max and Xander were playing racing Max was the first and his younger brother is second.

_"C'mon bro I know you're fast enough," _Max said as he runs faster, _"Max please don't leave me here," _Xander said was now panting. Suddenly he felt a stab of pain in his head he stop running and collapse to the ground. Max looked back and stops, _"Xander!" _he run over his brother knelt down next to him, _"Bro, are you okay," _Max place his hand against his brother's forehead and he felt very hot.

_"Oh bro you're so hot!" _Max said worried, _"Mommy! Daddy! Uncle," _Max yelled causing his parents and his uncle to rush out of the house, _"What's wrong Max," _his father Jim asked, _"It's Xander he's not feeling well," _Molly knelt down next to Max, she place her hand against Xander's forehead, _"Oh my goodness, he's so hot," _Molly said worried, _"We need to go to the hospital," _said Forge.

A few minutes later they arrived the hospital, they rush in and went to emergency room. They went to the doctor for their help, _"Doctor we need your help," _Jim said, _"What's the problem?" _the doctor asked, _"It's our son Xander," _Molly said holding her son in her arms, _"Please help my little bro," _said Max worried about his brother.

_"I'll do what I can," _the doctor said as he took Xander from Molly and went to the checkup room. A few moments later the doctor came out the room, the McGrath family went to ask him, _"How is he," _Forge asked, _"I'm afraid Xander has a virus inside his body," _the doctor said causing the McGrath family in shock, _"He has a virus inside his body?" _Molly asked the doctor nodded, _"What's going to happen to him with that virus inside his body," _asked Jim, _"The virus inside his body will cause him to… die," _the doctor said.

Making the McGrath family even more worried, _"My little bro is… going to die…?" _Max said as tears rolled down his cheeks that his brother is going to die, _"No! I can't loss my brother!"_

_"Max calm down. Doctor how long is he going to stay live?" _Jim asked, _"I'm not sure… But I'll try to cure him,"_ the doctor said as he went back the checkup room. Molly released her tears that her second son is going to die,_"Oh Jim… what're we going to do?"_

Jim was thinking then he had idea, _"Have the idea. But I can't tell you what I'm going to do,"_

_"What do you mean dad?" _asked Max, _"I'm sorry Max… If we lose him… you always care your brother," _said Jim.

5 days later Molly, Forge, and Max went to visit Xander except Jim. As they arrived the hospital all the nurses and the doctors were searching for someone, _"What's going on," _asked Max, _"I don't know," _said Forge. Then the same doctor came to them with a worried in his face, _"Mrs. McGrath and Mr. Ferrus."_

_"What's wrong? What's going on?" _Molly asked, _"Your son is missing," _the doctor said causing Molly, Forge, and Max in shock, _"Where is my son?!" _Molly asked, _"I don't know… I was going to check on him. But he's not in his bed, I tell all the nurses and the doctors to search for him. But we still didn't find him yet,"_

_"Where could he be," _Max asked very worried about his brother, _"We will try to find him don't worry," _the doctor said as he join the other nurses and doctors to continue the search for Xander.

A long hour later they still didn't find him. The doctor went over the McGrath family and told them, they didn't found him yet. Molly cried and Max cried as well, Forge can't believe that his nephew is still missing and felt bad that his nephew is going to die soon.

3 months later Xander McGrath is still missing and the McGrath family believes that he's dead, _"Xander… where are you…? We made a promise and we always be together and play a lot… But now you're gone… I will never forget what we always care each other…" _Max whispered as he lost his brother. Jim is nowhere to be seen in 3 months ago.

***End flashback***

"So that happened about your brother?" Steel asked, "Yeah…" Said Max, one tear rolled down his cheek, "Max? Are you crying," Xander asked Max quickly wipe the tear he doesn't want to cry in front his brother.

"Sorry I didn't mean to cry though… I'm happy you're here and we always care each other." Said Max.

"I always remember those words when we were young," Xander said smiled.

Molly and Forge came back with their snacks, "Sorry kept you waiting boys," Molly said. As they eat their snacks they tell about N-Tek to Xander and his father. Xander asked where his father is, "Your father died when you went missing sweetie," Molly said, "What happen to him," asked Xander, "Before we found you underneath N-Tek. Jim died when the TURBO energy was overloading in his body, creating an explosion." Forge explained Xander felt very sad that his father died, "I really wish to see him."

"We have holographic of him back at N-Tek," said Forge, "Really," Xander asked, "Yeah. I saw the holographic of our dad and that's how I met Steel," Max said.

"I see." Said Xander. Suddenly he picked up a signal something is coming towards Copper Canyon, "Warning incoming enemy." Xander said without moving his mouth. This causes his family a little freak out that why he didn't move his mouth.

"Xander? What's with the voice," asked Forge, suddenly the earth started to shake, "That can't be good," Max said as he, Forge, Molly, and Xander rush outside of the café. Suddenly the ground burst out to revealed Ultimate Elementor and roars making the citizens running their lives.

"It's Elementor!" exclaimed Forge, "Elementor?" Xander asked confused, "One of our enemies bro," Max said.

"Why we're here again," the fire Elementor asked then changes its element into air, "We're here to capture a boy named Xander," the air Elementor said then changes its element again into earth, "Why would we need to capture that human boy," the earth Elementor asked and changes its element into air again, "He's not human you fool! Miles Dredd ordered us to capture him," the air Elementor said and changes its element again into water, "He's not human? Then what is he then," the water Elementor asked.

"What are they talking about," Xander asked, "They want… you, Xander," Max said worried about the Elementors are going to capture his brother, "But why they say 'He's not human'?" Steel asked, "Not human? But Xander is a normal boy." Said Forge.

Then Elementor spotted Xander, "There he is," the air Elementor roared, "They saw you, Xan!" Max exclaimed, "Let's get you out of here sweetie," Molly said as she grab Xander's wrist and run to get away from Elementor, "But what about uncle and my brother," Xander said, "Don't worry about them sweetie. Forge is calling N-Tek and Max is going to fight against Elementor." Said Molly.

"My brother is going to fight against Elementor?! No I can't let my brother get hurt!" Xander said worriedly about his brother, "Don't worry, your brother is going to be fine,"

"But what about Steel," he asked, "He'll be fine too sweetie," Molly said then they heard a massive explosion, "Max! Steel! Uncle Forge!" Xander exclaimed as he went back, "No Xander! Come back," Molly shouted as she went after her son. As Xander went back he saw his uncle hiding behind the car and his brother was nowhere to be seen. Xander was worried about Max then he saw another person but wearing armor in white and blue patterns the person was fighting against Elementor. He stares at the new person he never saw actually Xander was scan at that person then he found the person's identity, "Max…?" he whispered surprise.

Molly caught up her son, "Xander we need to get out of here," Molly said, "Mom who's that person fighting against Elementor," Xander asked pointing at that person, "That's Max Steel sweetie," she said.

"Max Steel? Max is Max Steel," Xander asks causing his mother surprise. How did he know her son's true identity? "How do you know your brother's identity," she asked before Xander could reply to her another massive explosion. Molly and Xander looked to see Max Steel was send into a building, "Max!" Xander shouted and run over him Molly shouted at Xander to come back but he can't hear her, he's far from her.

Max Steel stood up his feet and groan in pain, "Man… Elementor is much stronger than before!" Max said, "Yeah you're right he is getting stronger. But we need to protect your brother away from him," Steel said, "I wonder why they wanted my bro anyway," he asked, "Dunno Max. But they say 'He's not human.'"

"But my bro is a normal boy Steel," said Max, "Max!" A familiar voice shouted. Max Steel/Max look at his right to see his brother, "Xander-I mean hey kid is not safe here," Max Steel/Max shouted at Xander.

"I know it's you brother!" Xander shouted back.

While Xander runs over his brother the Elementor grabs him with its hand, "Xander!" Max Steel/Max yelled that Elementor grab him, "So THIS boy what we're looking for?" the fire Elementor asked as he closer look at Xander then changes its element into air, "Yes now let's take this boy to Dredd."

"You're not taking him!" Max Steel/Max shouted, "Go TURBO! Strength!" a bright blue flash covers up his steel suit as the light died down his Base mode was now in Strength mode, "Released him! NOW!" Max Steel/ Max yelled at Elementor in anger that no one dares to his brother.

Max Steel charge at Elementor and punches it in the jaw. Elementor roared in pain, loss it grip to release Xander. Max Steel caught his brother in his arms, "Are you okay, bro," Max Steel/Max asked Xander nodded meaning he's okay, "Glad you're fine. Now get out of here," Xander did what his brother told him.

As he went back his mom, Molly gave her son a hug that she was so worried about him, "Xander what were you thinking," Molly scolded her son, "I'm sorry mom… I'm too worry about him," Xander said, "It's okay sweetie at least you're okay,"

Then they heard a crash they looked to see Elementor send into a building, "Gaah! We're wasting time!" The Elementor roared as it created a powerful earthquake. Molly and Xander sat down as the earth ground shakes. The ground cracks apart and brought out boulders and throws them at Max Steel.

"Incoming!" Steel yelled, "Go TURBO! Flight!" Max Steel shouted as a bright blue flash covers up his armor again as the light died down his Strength mode was now in Flight mode. He took off to avoid the boulders, but one boulder hit Max Steel and crash against the ground, "Max!" Xander shout as he run over to him again but he was stop by his mom by grabbing his wrist, "Xander, no!" Molly said.

Xander before could say something until another crash was heard. He looks up to see the building collapsed. The bricks of the buildings' are falling towards him and Molly. Xander carried his mother in bridal style (I dunno how heavy Molly is when Xander carried her), "Xander what're you—" before Molly could say, Xander spread out a steel silver jet-like wings on his back.

He activates his booster of his jet and dash in full speed to avoid the bricks of the buildings'. Molly puts her arms around her son's neck to hold on, "Hang on mom!" Xander said as he full speed his jet. As the buildings stop collapsed Xander stop his jet and puts down his mother. The jet-like wings are still sticking on his back, Molly look at his jet and she was shock to see this, "Xander… where did that come from?" she asked.

"Mom… I should tell you later about this… But I will tell you three words," Xander said as Molly listens her son, "I'm. An. Android." This cause Molly in very shock, "You're… an android…?" she asked in shock, Xander nodded in reply. She can't believe her second son is an android.

"How could this be…?" She whispered, "I'll tell you everything mom… Max, Steel, and uncle Forge need to know too. But I'm going to help my brother!"

Xander then flew over towards Elementor Molly shouted his named to come back. Max Steel slammed against the building again and slam against the ground, Max Steel groan in pain, "Okay… This isn't working," Max Steel/Max groan, "We got to do something, we can't allow Elementor get his hand on your brother," Steel said.

Then Elementor stomped it way towards Max Steel, suddenly Elementor was hit by unknown attacker, "What hit us?!" the Elementor said in anger that something hit it, "That would be… me," a voice said from above them. Elementor look up to see Xander flying in the sky with his steel silver jet-like wings still sticking on his back, Max Steel look up as well and shock what he saw was his brother, "Xander?!" Max Steel/Max exclaimed, "Max, your brother has jet-like wings on his back," Steel said.

"Leave him alone! If you want me, then come and get me!" Xander yelled at Elementor as he flew off the city. Elementor roared in anger and flew off after Xander.

Max Steel stood up his feet, looking up to see Elementor took off and chase after his brother, "Xander!" Max Steel/Max exclaimed. Forge and Molly run over Max Steel/Max, "Max, where's Xander," Forge asked worried about his nephew.

Steel detached from Max and told him that Elementor is chasing him, "That not good… We have to save him from Elementor," Forge said as the Jump Jet arrived. They went in and took off, "So, what's the plan chief?" asked Jefferson, "Find Xander and Max Steel will take down the Elementor," Forge said.

Molly went very silent Max looked over his mom, seeing very worried and shock. Max went over to her and asked her what's wrong, "Oh… Nothing honey…" she said, "C'mon mom… What's wrong is there something you can tell me?" Max said, "Um Molly can I ask you something," Steel asks, "Yes, what is it you want to ask Steel?" she asked, "I notice Xander has jet-like wings on his back. Where did he get those?" he asked.

Molly try her best to avoid Steel's question, Max notice this, "Mom, are you hiding something from us?"

Molly then gave up, "Max, Steel, Forge, Kat, and Jefferson," she began, "What is it, Molly?" Forge asked, "Xander… is not… human. He's an android." This causes everyone in shock what Molly told them, "Xander is… an android?!" Forge said in shock that his nephew is a robot, "My bro's a… robot," Max said very shock.

"Since when did you know," Forge asked, "Right now… Xander save me, when the building is collapsing… Then out of nowhere some jet-like wings spread out from his back." Molly explained, "No wonder he's acting strange," Steel said, "Xander said he will tell us later." Said Molly.

"Right… I don't understand why my nephew is an… android," Forge said, "Commander, we found Elementor and Xander," Kat said, "Where are they," Max asked, "Other side of the city," she said.

At the other side of the city. Xander was flying through the city, he looked at the back to see Elementor is in his tail, "I have to do something with Elementor without harming the people in the city. Maybe I can lead the Elementor into the canyon," Xander said to himself.

Xander then boost up his jets on his back in full speed Elementor also boost up as well. As Xander was now out of the city, he was now in the canyon. He looks back if Elementor is still in his tail but he's not on his tail anymore. Xander stop himself and look around, "Where did it go?" Xander asked himself then he suddenly felt a strong gust of wind. Xander was blown causing him to lost control of his flight.

Xander hit the canyon wall and fell, he look down and he's going to hit the ground. He quickly gain control of his jets and fly upward from hitting the ground, suddenly he was hit by a boulder causing him to deactivate his jets and fell in free fall.

As Xander hits the ground some electrical sparks came out from his body, "Systems… going down…" Xander said as his voice went choppy. Just then he saw Elementor landed a few feet away from him and stomped towards him. Xander tried to move but his systems are recharging. Elementor is coming closer to him then, there is a blast from behind. He looked up to see the Jump Jet flying towards him. A blast of energy hits Elementor's glowing orbs on its forehead.

It roared in pain as it stumble backwards as the Jump Jet landed on the ground. The others got out of the jet and rush over Xander. Molly knelt down next to her son, "Xander, are you alright," Molly asked worriedly Xander then replied still choppy on his voice, "Mo…m… El…eme…ntor… In…com…ing…"

"What did he said?" Jefferson asked that he can't understand Xander's words that his voice is choppy. "He said 'Elementor Incoming.'" Steel translate. The others turn around and saw Elementor fires a fire blast at them. Forge quickly pick up Xander and they run back to the jet.

Jefferson started up the jet and took off to get away from Elementor. Elementor took off as well to chase after them.

"We got company! Elementor is chasing us," Exclaimed Jefferson, "We need full power to boost up the jet." Forge said, "Activate boosters rocket go!" Kat said as she activates the rocket booster of the jet. The jet is full in speed as the Elementor can't catch up as he roared in anger.

As they arrived back to N-Tek they went to the Medical Bay Forge place Xander on the couch and Kat checks on him, "Okay Xander, I'm going to check on if you're okay." She said, "I'm… fine… Kat…" Xander said still choppy in his voice.

"What's wrong with your voice?" Steel asked, "It's like you're speaking in code, bro." Max said, "My systems… are all… down…" Xander said, "Your systems?" Jefferson asked confused, "Warning… systems… offline…" All the sudden Xander's blue eyes turn black meaning he's offline, "Xander? What's wrong," Molly asked Xander didn't respond making Molly more worried. Steel hovered over Xander and he notice his eyes were black, "Hey, why Xander has black eyes instead of blue eyes?" He said.

"Black eyes? But Xander has blue eyes not black," Forge said, "I think he's… offline?" Said Steel, "Offline?" Max asked and Steel nodded, "So… if he's offline that means he's power off." Forge said, "If he's online his eyes will go blue?" Max asked, "Maybe…" Said Forge then Jefferson asked, "So, what're we gonna do to him, he's offline."

"Maybe Berto knows. He's good about robots," Kat said then a voice called out, "Commander Forge," the others turn to see Berto's younger brother Tech, "Tech what is it," Forge asked, "Berto already finished up the paper files, and he and I were shock that our new friend Xander is a robot," Tech explained, "We already know. Xander is offline and we need to do something how to bring him back online."

Tech blinked, "You already know?"

"Yeah. We should go to Berto's lab maybe he can bring Xander online," Kat said, "Tech stay here with Xander. We'll get Berto here." Forge said as he and the rest exit out the Medical Bay. Tech looked over the couch where Xander is lay there, he walked over to him and notice Xander's eyes are black, "Huh… So Commander was right. He is offline. Well I can fix that quick." Tech said as he places his hand over Xander's shoulder. A light of green spread over Xander's body once it faded his black eyes turns into blue as he was back online.

Xander sat up the couch and blinked few times and stares at Tech, "Hey, there robot boy." Tech said, "Are you the one you bring me back online?" he asked Tech nodded, "Yeah."

"I see you have the ability over technologies, you have powers," Xander said causing Tech in surprised, "How do you know I have powers?" he asked, "When we first met, when I was still asleep in my capsule. Then you and the others woke me up. And you're wondering why I stare you and also the others along with Steel. I just scan you and found out that you're not human, you're a mutant that gains powers when you're born with them." Xander said.

"That's how you got Steel's full name?" he asked, "Yes." Xander replied, "Huh… No wonder you're freaking me out and the others with your stares." Tech said, "I'm sorry," Xander apologize, "That's okay, man. I know you're a robot that Berto and I found out with the paper files the one we found at the underground laboratory." Xander nodded in understood, "Oh, by the way. Berto and I we didn't find your creator who built you. Do you know your creator's name is?" Tech asked.

Xander went silent for a moment then he shook his head, "What? You don't remember your creator's name," Tech asked, "I'm sorry. When I first awoken from my slumber, my memories were erase. The only I remember is my brother Maxwell, my mother Molly, and my uncle Forge," Xander explained, "What about your dad?" Tech asked, "I have no memories about my father Jim."

Tech was about to say something until the others came back with Berto to fix up Xander, "Oh, hi everyone." Xander greeted the others, causing his family in shock, "Xander!" Molly exclaimed as she rush over him and hugged him, "I'm so glad you're back online," she said worried

"I'm sorry to make you worried, mom." Xander said, "But, how? Berto was about to fix you up," Forge said confused, "Let's just I fix him up," Tech said causing his older brother in shock, "You fixed him? How," Berto asked his brother. Tech was about to replied his answer but he was interrupt by Xander, "It's a secret, right Tech," Xander said, "Uhh… Yeah you bet." Tech said quickly.

"Well at least Xander is back online," Max said, "Now we need to know who's his creator is," Berto said, "Actually, bro. Xander told me, he doesn't remember his creator," Tech said, "He doesn't remember his creator," Berto asked Tech nodded.

"Hmmm… I still need more to find information about Xander's creator." Berto said, "Yeah, while you do that I'll give Xander a tour about N-Tek." Tech said, "Great idea Tech. Xander really wants to learn about N-Tek and stuffs because he's a robot," Max said, "Yeah but we have to protect him from Elementor that he tried to capture him." Steel said, "Yeah… I have no idea why Elementor tried to capture him," Max said.

"Don't worry Max. We'll protect him. No matter what happens to him, you always protect him, because you always care him and loved him so much when you both were young," Forge said, "Yes Forge's right. You and Xander care each other when you both young," Molly said. This made Max feel happy with his good memories about him and his brother that they both care each other and promise each other.

Meanwhile back at THI. Mr. Naught tells his master about the failure to capture Xander, "You FOOL! How could you failed to capture him?!" Dredd shouted at Mr. Naught making him nervous, "Well… It because of N-Tek they were able to save him and Elementor was not able to capture him," he said with a nervous tone in his voice, "But will find him sir."

"You better be and don't fail me, I want Xander McGrath to be reprogrammed and join with me," Dredd said as he wanted Xander to be reprogrammed and joined with him to destroy Max Steel and N-Tek…

**To be continued…**

* * *

**All done! I'll see you again another weeks or days.**


	4. Note

**Sorry everyone. I won't able to finish up my story of Max Steel. But I'll be doing something about my school though. And I'll be back in 3 or 4 months to finish up my story. See you later Max Steel's fans!**


End file.
